percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Siren Grimm
History Siren was created in 1729 by the underworld god, as someone to lead a new agency they were organizing. The agency would be for the assistants of Thantos, in collecting the souls of the dead, and making sure not too many people escape death. However, she was not made like any other soul. She was put together with the souls of the deceased children of the underworld gods, so that she had the potiental to harbor all of their abilities. This sort of backfired later on in life, but we'll get there. While The Grimms was still a work in progress, she was used more by all of the gods to influence the direction of human history for them. In the Revolutionary war, she was placed on the patriot side and played an important rule. Mostly she was an assassin spy, who often turned on those whom she had made think that they were her friend. Among this time she learned to use two sets of her powers. That's when she began to have the visions and dreams of the deceased. Sabine Daviau was the first spirit whom she learned to tap into. Sabine was a French daughter of Melinoe, whom died in Paris in 1680 at the age of 19. She was cut into many different pieces while she was still alive, and lived to see up to her waist completely cut off. No one ever brought her murderer to justice. Siren's visions went past even when Sabine died. She could see herself being sawed, and she could feel all the pain. Her dreams and visions only ended when her body was disposed of in a nearby lake. Otto Acker was the second spirit whom she learned to tap into. Otto was a German son of Hades. Siren, even after learning to tap into some of the other spirits, still believes that Otto's death is by far the worst of them. Otto was born in 1629, and died at the age of 12 when he was flayed alive, and his skin was then tanned and made into a coat for his murderer. Otto was brought to justice when his murderer was publically hanged three months after his murder. WIP Appearance Siren has light blue eyes and almond-shaped eyes. She has long, almost silky feeling hair that is slightly wavy, though straightens the higher you go (meaning her roots and down are slowly going from straight to curly) though she usually keeps it in pig-tails. She wears shorts and a tee-shirt with a knife strapped to her legs at all times. Fatal Flaw She's extremely OCD, almost like Kidd from Soul Eater. She has the attention span of a squash. She inherited the fatal flaw of holding grudges from Hades. Personality Siren is calm and collected while she thinks, and almost puts up a shield made of diamond that cannot be broken in to, meaning she doesn't get too angry easily. Though she always strives for perfection. Category:Females Category:Capn Rin Scotts